Decoys comprise animal or other figurines. Decoys are sometimes used to attract animals to an area such as for hunting or other purposes. In other circumstances, decoys may be used to scare certain animals away from a selected area, such as a garden. Simulating actual movement of a real animal with a decoy may be difficult to achieve or may require multiple parts and complex assemblies, increasing manufacturing, assembly and shipping costs.